


World Enough, & Time

by Scoobydoo1021



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Osdrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobydoo1021/pseuds/Scoobydoo1021
Summary: After The Master escaped Gallifrey, he hides away on a Mondasian ship where he endures generation of being stuck in time. He is forced to live a monotonous life, until one day he meets a brown haired girl, Clara, on his was to the southern side of the ship. Being the last of her family to not die of disease, she begs to go with him until he reluctantly agrees. Simm!Master X Clara O





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no see and I am back with a new Osdrum fic for you all! And I know what you're probability thinking, "A new one? But what about "The Best in Him," you know the one you said you were not giving up on 2 years ago?" Yeah I know, school got in the way and after 2 years my motivation for it kind of dwindled. I started working on chapter 9 again a few months ago, but I don't have any promises to release it anytime soon, so now that story is up in the air; I may or may not not get back to it, I don't know, so sorry about that. :/ In the mean time, since Simm's Master came back and "World Enough, & Time" hit me with so much nostalgia when he showed up I was inspired again with this new Osdrum fic! I actually have a solid idea for this one! It takes place on the Mondasian ship a few years (bottom of the ship time) before The Doctor, Missy, Bill, and Nardole show up. The Master ends up meeting one of Clara's clones/shadow selves from her jumping into The Doctor's time stream and he falls for her and all that jazz. (spoiler alert, but you probably already know that if you clicked here) So without further ado, here is the first chapter of "World Enough, & Time," my gift to all the Osdrum shippers out there, and if you're new then welcome to our small community!
> 
> (Also, the rating is going to be "T" for now, but I may or may not change it to "M" later, just a heads up)
> 
> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad, if it is posted anywhere else, let me know because it is done so without my permission.

_ There was a blinding light and there they were; the Time Lords.  A wild breath escaped my lips as I smiled wildly; the Time Lords have returned and it was all thanks to me.  The light started to clear and I could see the Lord President standing up front smirking down at me.  This is it.  This is what my whole life was leading up to; this is what I was meant to do.  I was so caught up in the moment; I could barely hear the slight hum that was getting louder and louder by the second. _

_ “I think I should warn you.”  I heard one of my clones say behind me. _

_ “Not Now!”  I yelled, how dare he take this moment away from me.  The next thing I knew glass was shattering from the ceiling, nicking bits of my skin on the way down.  I looked up and saw a body falling from the ceiling and watched as it plopped right down in front of me.  It was The Doctor.  Damn him!  We are not going through this again, not now, not when I’m this close. _

_ “My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end.”  Rassilon spoke calmly and looked up at me.  A feeling spread through me.  Pride.  I’m so close now. _

_ “Listen to me. You can't!”  The Doctor yelled rising to his feet. _

_ “It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child.” _

_ “Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realize what he's doing?” The Doctor spurted back. _

_ “Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush.” I quickly interjected, I’m not sharing the spotlight for the end of the world.  I locked my gaze with Rassilon’s. “Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being.”  He turned to look at all of my smiling faces, all of me outnumbering all of him, the Time Lord’s most infamous child.  _

_ His gaze turned back to mine and I smirked up at him, knowing that I had finally won.  “But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me!”  I laugh then, taking in the moment of my brilliance. _

_ Then it was over.  Rassilon raised his hand turning my beautiful creations back into puny little humans.  “On your knees mankind!”  He shouted at them, his voice echoed around the room, then the room suddenly got very quiet, then I heard it.   _ Bumb, Bumb, Bumb, Bumb. Bumb, Bumb, Bumb, Bumb. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4.   _ It was so loud it drowned out everything else; even the sound of Gallifrey hurtling towards earth and the thousands of screams coming from around me.  They were all just muffled, white noise against the booming sound of the drums rattling in my head. _

_ Suddenly everything was black and there was nothing but the drums.  Then in the distance of the darkness, something shown.  I thought it was the light of a tunnel at first, showing me the way out of the darkness but as I ran towards it I would see that it was light reflecting off of a barrel of a gun.  I stopped dead in my tracks.  On the other end was The Doctor, there was something in his eyes and they burned deep into my hearts and my soul. _

_ “He's to blame, not me!”  I heard myself pleading.  I regretted the helplessness in my voice. _

_ He spoke then, with a voice unlike his own… darker.  “The link is inside your head. Kill you, the link gets broken, they go back.” _

_ I regained myself then.  He wouldn’t do it, not after all of these years.  He always had the chance, but he never... he will never.  I smiled.  “You never would, you coward! Go on then. Do it!”  I yelled at him, but I was unable to hear his response if he gave one.  There was only a loud bang and the quick piercing feeling in my chest.  I looked down to see blood oozing out of me right where one of my hearts were.  I was already feeling faint as he pulled the trigger once more, this time hitting my other heart. _

_ Then he was gone, but his eyes… oh his eyes they were there.  That burning gaze.  I could still feel them watching as I bleed on the floor and I could feel the way they twinkled menacingly as both my hearts finally gave out. _

“Oi! Razor! Wake up you lazy bum!”  The lights flicked on and I was met with a pillow colliding with my face.

“Come off it woman.”  I quietly grumbled to myself.  Unfortunately for me, she heard.

“Come off it? Really? I’m not paying ya to just lie around; you already missed yesterday’s morning clean up.  We can’t afford to miss another.”  I grumbled again.  “I expect to see you up in the next half hour.”  And with that she left.

So this was my life now, the all mighty Master reduced to a janitor, on a human ship out of all of them.  Through the amount of shit I had to clean up, I was surprised they didn’t personally ask me to wipe their arses.  The nightmares never help either, they happened every night.  It was always different; sometimes I was back in that possessed body with the sunglasses and other times I was the forgotten Professor Yana before I remembered who I really was.  But they all had the same ending; The Doctor, the burning gaze, and me lying dead on the floor.  I’ve gotten used to it by now, in fact I’ve almost embraced them, they help me remember why I’m here; to cause The Doctor pain.

After I fell back into the time war with the Time Lords, I was healed and the link was broken.  The only place I hear the drums now are in my dreams.  Even though I was freed from the Time Lord’s grasp, I remained empty.  My only sense of purpose was the drums, but now that they are gone, what do I have left?  Then I remembered, The Doctor.  I have my sense of purpose again, to cause him pain, to ruin him like he did to me.

The Doctor was always quite fond of the human race, why I don’t know, they have so many flaws.  The only humans that I saw who tried to fix themselves were the Mondasians.  I’ve always admired the cybermen and what they accomplished, not that I wanted to admit it, but it was how they removed every last bit of humanity from themselves.  I know they leave holes in The Doctor’s hearts, so I’d thought cybermen was the way to go.

I was able to steal a TARDIS and escape from Gallifrey towards Mondas.  I made sure to go right when they were starting to “upgrade” themselves.  I had snuck onto one of their ships in hopes to give them the push the need to populate as many places as they can.  Unfortunately a day into the trip we got stuck in a black hole.  I tried to escape on my TARDIS, but it broke and I didn’t have the replacement part to fix it, so I did what I had to do to get out; I helped the humans. We were able to turn on the reverse thrusters, but instead of escaping we were stuck in time.  At the bottom of the ship, time progressed normally, but at the top, time progressed much slower, but we only found that out when it was too late.  I was part of the first group to go to the bottom of the ship, I’ve should of realized after the years it took for the second group to come down how bad the situation truly was.

I decided to make the best of my time there.  Like before, I was able to take control of the bottom floor and rule as their “Prime Minister.”  It was perfect.  I had my own world, the humans did as I said and most importantly there was no Doctor to foil my plans.  Everything was great until the rebellion happened.  I’d like to believe that I could take on a species as week as humans, but numbers will defeat  genius any day and eventually it got too much for me.  I managed to disguise myself and hide away until they all eventually forgot about me.  Years later, I’m now a janitor working at the hospital.

My life has become daily routine now; wake up, eat, work, eat again, and go to bed.  It’s been like that for years.  It hasn’t all been a letdown though; I watched as the humans came up with new ways to upgrade themselves, picking the strongest of their kind to undergo the transformation.  It filled me with joy knowing that every new screw and every new joint caused them more pain than the last.  It got to the point where they just muted their cries for help and the act of torture became normal.  I would love to say that this whole thing was my idea, but we all know man can be just as corrupted as myself.

I knew that in the long run my time here will be worth it; when the cyberman take over I will be there by their side, but for now I have to endure another filler day and wait until we can all get free.  I sighed as I rolled out of bed.  I tiptoed around piles of dirty clothes and gadgets as I made my way over to the kettle.  The stove finally lit after the fifth attempt and I placed the kettle over it and waited.  There was a small mirror hanging just above the stove.  Dust was collecting on it and mold was forming in the corners.  I looked at myself, well not myself per say, but Razor, my current disguise. 

He was an older man, with long hair and beard to match.  He dressed unkempt and ragged.  He was nothing like me, too slobish for my taste, and that accent!  I’ve been doing it for so long that my voice has become accustom to it.  When I’m alone I have to force myself to speak as I normally would.  I do not want to become this man, but I barely ever take off the disguise.  Even when I’m asleep I leave it on, just in case someone comes in.  The only time I have the chance to remove it is when I get to shower, but there aren’t any mirrors in the bathroom.  I considered moving the one above my kettle into there, but I thought if I saw my real face, I would see the broken man that I’ve really become.  I didn’t want to see that man.

The whistling of the kettle broke me from my thoughts and I grabbed a package of the “good” tea.  I poured into a tin cup that I clipped to my belt; I didn’t have time to enjoy it before that ghastly woman came screaming at me again.  I made sure the can was on tight and I grabbed the keys on the edge of the table and headed out.

The nurse was waiting for me in the hall.  She had a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.  I’m sure she had a name, but I didn’t bother learning it.

“Oh, look what the cat dragged it,” She said, dripping with sarcasm, “It’s about time you showed up.”  I just huffed at her.  I wasn’t in the mood for conversation today.  When I didn’t give a response, she continued anyway.  “I have a different job for you today, it involves you going outside.  Do you think you can handle it?”

“Oh course, I can handle anything.”  I replied matter-of-factly.

“Good, because you’re going to need to go the south end of the ship, there has been a new development in our upgrading process and the parts that we need can only be found there.”  She gave me a once over.  “You think you will be able to walk that far?”

I rolled my eyes and held up my hands, “I got it, I got it.”  My hobbled stature was just for looks, I could run laps around this whole hospital if I wanted to.

She sighed, “Good, now don’t be gone too long, I have some more work to be done around here.”

“Yes, mother.” I rolled my eyes at her once more and grabbing the keys hanging off my belt, I opened the door to the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I went back and made a few changes to chapter 1 to fit the canon plot more since "The Doctor Falls" contradicted a few things that I wrote, so I recommend going back to read that again before you read this part, but the changes aren't too drastic or anything. Speaking of "The Doctor Falls," boy that was an episode! I'm so upset over Missy/The Master, but at the same time that is exactly what Missy/The Master would do, what are you're thoughts on it? Anyways, back to the the story. I'm changing the rating from "T" to "M" due to language and possibly some other stuff, juts so i have more freedom to write. Welp here is chapter 2, enjoy!

The trip to the southern part of the ship took longer than expected; I found myself sitting down a few times along the way. I never really got the chance to go outside too often, but it was as expected. The people there were poor and everything was filthy, but as I got closer to the southern side of the ship everything got drastically worse. I presumed it was from the toxic air since the ship's fuel was located on the southern side.

After what seemed like forever, I finally reached the gate leading into the southern side of the ship; it was closed. I took a step forward and noticed that there was a lock on it. "Shit." I huffed under my breath. I considered punching it open, and I was ready to bring up my fist when I heard a voice.

"What are you doing there, mate?" The feminine voice said. I looked up to see a brown haired girl in her mid-twenties standing on the other side of the fence. Just like the rest of the people here, she had on ragged clothes and dirt on her face.

"I need to get in, do you have a key?" I said pointing to the gate. I hated asking for help, but I needed to keep my ruse up.

"Yeah I have a key, but it's only for residents. We're not supposed to let anyone in. We can't afford to let anymore disease out." She lowered her gaze with that last sentence. Damn human.

"It's okay, I'm with the hospital." I forcefully smiled at her and dug into my pocket and pulled out a card, showing that I'm on official business. Her face lit up then.

"The hospital really?" I nodded. She thought it over for a few seconds, looked behind her, and turned back to me with a whisper. "If I let you in will you take me with you?" Nope, not a chance.

"I'll just find another way in." I said, waving her off and turning my back.

"No, please! There are no other ways in, this is the only gate. I will let you in, you just need to take me with you! Please! All my family died from disease and I'm afraid I'm next, please take me with you!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, weighing my options. I turned back around and gave the gate a once-over. The fence stretched out for miles on either side. I sighed. In any other circumstance I would've left her there to rot like the others, but I had to keep up the act.  _It will all be worth it._  I keep telling myself. I looked back at her.

"Fine, I'll take you with me. Now open the gate." She sighed with relief and made her way over to the gate.

"Thank you sir, bless you." She said as she opened it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go. I need to get stuff." I said, waving her along with me.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Hospital stuff, of course."

"Yeah, of course." She huffed form behind me.

With the human trailing behind me the entire time, I managed to retrieve the parts needed for the hospital. "Here," I said shoving the sack of parts in her face.

"Wait, why do I have to carry it?" She said, crossing her arms.

"You want to come, you make yourself useful." I said, pushing it towards her once more. She glared at me and took it. I smiled at her misery and motioned for her to follow. She was essentially annoying on the way back, she coughed the whole time! And they weren't tiny dry coughs, she sounded like she was about to hack up an animal. When I confronted her about it, she just brushed it off. It was when she coughed continuously in a row that I had enough. I stopped, "Look, you don't sound okay. I can't have you coughing the whole trip; it's going to drive me mad. Why don't you sit down and regain your strength."

She started to walk past me, "No I'm fine, really-" She tumbled and I caught her before she hit the ground. She was weak and she knew it. I considered just leaving her hear to die, one less thing to worry about, but something inside of me nagged to keep her alive just a little longer, and it annoyed the living hell out of me. I sighed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder while I slung the sack over my other shoulder.

"Come, on. We only have a few more blocks to go." She put her weight on me and I basically dragged her the rest of the way there. With every step I took, I was closer to dropping her then and there, but I didn't.

When we reached the hospital the nurse was standing there waiting for me. When she took notice of the girl, she shot a glare at me. "Razor, what the bloody hell is this? You know we have no more room for any more patients!"

"She insisted." I replied, handing the sack off to the nurse and releasing the girl from my hold.

"Please, you have to help me, I'm the only one of my family left!" The girl pleaded. Her voice was rough from the coughing.

The nurse sighed then said, "Well, we do have one room." She looked at me.

"No absolutely not."

"You brought her here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then she'll be staying with you until further notice." She turned back towards the girl. "Come on dear, let's get you cleaned up." She guided the girl into the hospital and pointed down the hallway, showing her where she needed to go. Before the nurse followed her in she turned back to me, "I expect your best behavior." He said while wagging her finger at me. I didn't respond, but when she turned her back I stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

This day officially became the worst day on this ship… well except for when everyone rebelled against me, but it's a close second! I have to share my room, with a human! And not even a nice one at that; I get stuck with one full of disease that could be close to dying anytime soon. I could wake up one morning with a corps just lying on the floor. Well, that part won't be that bad I suppose, then this hell could be over.

While the human was being checked over, I headed back to my room to "make it presentable" as the nurse would have put it. If I'm supposed to me on my "best behavior" then I'm going to be on the best damn behavior that I can be! That'll show her!

I nearly ripped the keys off my belt, shoving one of them into the old lock and heaving my door open. I sighed. My room was a mess. On second thought, fuck that; if I can can live here than so can that human, it's not like she's going to live long anyway.

I took off my shoes and threw them to the corner of the room, along with all my other shit, then I plopped down on my couch, bringing up dust as the cushions sank. I flicked the TV one and watched whatever show was currently on. I wasn't entirely sure what it was about, but the woman on the screen was very distraught about something, a broken nail perhaps?

I watched that show for a few more hours. Apparently the woman in question was sad because her husband died or something like that. Predictable, she'll get over it. I looked over at my door. It was taking them a while to come back. That human must've been really fucked up. Right on cue, there was a knock on my door. I didn't get up.

"Razor open up!" The nurse shouted not even a second later. I sighed and heaved myself off the couch to open the door. The first thing that I noticed was the human girl. She was cleaned up now and actually had on some proper clothes, but the thing that caught my attention was the IV she was dragging with her. "Here's your new roommate. She's all patched up and ready to go. We did find traces of pneumonia, but that was easily fixed. She'll have to be on this IV for a few days before she is fully recovered." So, she's not going to die then...great… "I expect you t-"

"To be on the best behavior I know." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." She left us then. We stood there for an amount of uncomfortable few seconds, until the girl finally spoke up.

"So, you going to let me in then?" She gave me a sheepish smile. I stepped to the side and held out my arm towards the room. She stepped in and took a look around, taking it all in.

"Nice" She said with a nod. I could tell by her tone that it wasn't actually "nice." Then her face lit up. "Is that a poem book?" She asked with excitement. She jolted over to my bookshelf with the IV clanging behind her. She grabbed a book off the shelf. " _100 Poems from Earth_." She read, opening it up to the first page and read aloud:

"Had we but world enough and time,

This coyness, lady, were no crime.

We would sit down, and think which way

To walk, and pass our long love's day.

Thou by the Indian Ganges' side

Shouldst rubies find; I by the tide

Of Humber would complain. I would

Love you ten years before the flood,

And you should, if you please, refuse

Till the conversion of the Jews.

My vegetable love should grow

Vaster than empires and more slow;

An hundred years should go to praise

Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;

Two hundred to adore each breast,

But thirty thousand to the rest;

An age at least to every part,

And the last age should show your heart.

For, lady, you deserve this state,

Nor would I love at lower rate.

But at my back I always hear

Time's wingèd chariot hurrying near;

And yonder all before us lie

Deserts of vast eternity.

Thy beauty shall no more be found;

Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound

My echoing song; then worms shall try

That long-preserved virginity,

And your quaint honour turn to dust,

And into ashes all my lust;

The grave's a fine and private place,

But none, I think, do there embrace.

Now therefore, while the youthful hue

Sits on thy skin like morning dew,

And while thy willing soul transpires

At every pore with instant fires,

Now let us sport us while we may,

And now, like amorous birds of prey,

Rather at once our time devour

Than languish in his slow-chapped power.

Let us roll all our strength and all

Our sweetness up into one ball,

And tear our pleasures with rough strife

Through the iron gates of life:

Thus, though we cannot make our sun

Stand still, yet we will make him run."

She read it with such ease and fluency, I could tell that she was absorbing every word and every stanza. "I have more than just that you know," I finally spoke, "You can read any you would like." I went to sit back on the couch. If it keeps her occupied, then it's good enough for me.

She smiled at me, "Thank you very much." I shrugged and focused my attention back to the TV. A few minutes passed.

"I'm Clara by the way. I don't think we ever formally introduced ourselves."

"Razor" I replied without looking at her. Another beat passed.

"Well Razor, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." I looked at her then, I couldn't tell what emotion I was feeling, but I wasn't used to feeling it.

"You're welcome." Was all I said. She smiled at me and turned her attention back to her book. I sat there, watching her for a few more seconds in confusion before I decided to distract myself with the TV once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooo what could The Master be feeling hmm? lol, anyways the poem quoted in this part is "To His Coy Mistress" by Andrew Marvell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know how you liked it, I truly appreciate any and all constructive criticism. (as long as you're not rude about it) :) It won't be long until the next chapter is up, I'm currently over 600 words on that one right now. Also, quick self promo: I have a Fiction Press and Wattpad account where I post original stories and poems! They are all short, so if you are ever bored and want something to read ;) They both use the same username as here, plus you can long into Fiction Press with your fanfiction account. :) Well until next time.
> 
> \- Jayda


End file.
